Take Me Away and Lead Me Home
by angeldragonstar7
Summary: Years after Daine's legacy, Artramis, a young girl with divine ties to the dragon lands finds herself in a new adventure with new enemies after she meets a certain boy. New chars with references (maybe appearances) by some well-known ones!


"Take me away"  
  
The red-head looked over at the scene in front of her. Evident signs of a war; bloody and violent. Many laid shredded and pierced. Animals and humans both. The four-year-old girl crawled out of the ditch she had been placed in. "Mama?" she looked over and saw the auburn-haired woman laying face-down in a stream. She raced over to her and tried to turn her over until she saw the dark sticky liquid pooling on the ground and water. She backed up in fright and fell-over, crying. Hearing a soft growl she turned behind her in fright and collapsed.  
  
"It is what must be done." A gruff voice said. "Yes," replied a soft voice, "It's the only way." A male's angered voice followed, "If you hadn't sent those monsters." The little girl smelled several pleasing fragrances, and opened her eyes. She was laying on a strangely-shaped rock, in a lighted area. There were several figures w/her. She could make out an older looking woman and a young woman w/brown hair and blue-gray eyes at least. She squinted into the divine light, "Mama?" The brown-haired woman walked over to her stroking her hair, "No, love. Your mother won't be around for a long time. But don't worry you'll be okay." She felt comforted by this woman she had never seen before. A black-haired man snorted, "No thanks to Tikrahn's 'pets'." Both women glared at him disapprovingly. "Who are you?" she asked the trio. The younger woman sighed and looked her in the eyes. "We're friends, I assure you. You may call me "Warleah. She is Tikrahn, and he is known as "Marlem." You are in grave danger, Kanlessa Nirote Valine. For that you will have a new life; home; companions; even a new name. From henceforth you will Artramis Desane. You will forget all of these, but one day it will all return." There was a loud shifting noise in the background. Two large cats appeared; one was a violet panther and the other was a white tiger; both adorned w/various symbols and markings. Tikrahn nodded to them as they advanced, "Go. It is time." The panther reached for her. As Warleah slowly pulled away, Kalessa found herself wrapped in a light mist and soon fell asleep.  
  
Ch.2 (13 summers have passed)  
  
She woke staring into the eyes of a magnificent creature. It was larger than most creatures. The girl stretched and grinned. "Good morning, Gemstone," she greeted the beast. The lilac dragon smiled back at her, "And good morning to you, child of Flareastar. Be careful with your play. There are warnings of terrible danger." She nodded as she ran off, "I will."  
  
Meanwhile, in the coliseum, many creatures gathered in a discussion. Among them were several dragons of various states. Many who had no agreements. "Flareastar, why let a human, in our realms?!?!" growled a red dragon. "Flamebreath, she is no ordinary child and you know that," the rainbow dragon replied calmly, "She is special in many ways." A blue slitsker, smaller relatives to dragons, looked at them, "She is indeed. While Flareastar was dying, a maiden of natural gifts, healed her, as many never were able to before." "That is true," a green one added, "And when Morskalta was killed, her child was alone. The goddess Tikrahn and her members ordered that she be spared. She was brought here to be protected against the ultimate evil." "Thank you Tsukka and Golron," Flareastar replied. She stretched her wings. It extremely bothered her when people disapproved of her "kit." Artramis was bought to her by her divine guardians when she was in labor. The creatures knew that although she carried twins, only one would be born alive; the first, Skyraine. After granting permission from the gods, she transferred the spirit and life of her still-born (Shadowstar) to the girl. This also helped to clear her memories and past. Artramis was the only human to ever have a dragon spirit. Although it helped her to communicate w/ other immortals and animals, it would also bring about a horrible price. She had ignored this and raised both the dragonet and human together as siblings. Although most supported her there were a few with other thoughts. "And you are the only parent she has ever known," Flamebreath finished with a sigh, "I know, Flareastar, but still there are warnings of danger. If you are occupied, how can you protect her?" The stubborn dragon replied," I am not the only who cares for her. Even most of the immortals watch over her." He sighed again, "Soon she will have to go back. It is foretold by the gods. You know and have always known this. I am sorry but there is nothing we can about this. The question is how she will return w/o allowing humans in these realms. We must decide something soon. You will too" He walked off leaving her annoyed. Her eyes narrowed he cannot tell me what to decide, the gods gave me a mission I would never give up. I am sorry but I will never leave her alone and defenseless. By the gods I swear. I will not let them have her. In her seventeen years she has known only thirteen of them. They gods refuse to let her remember. Why should I bring pain to her by revealing all she has forgotten? No. I will not let that happen. Even at all costs.  
  
Ch 3   
  
A horse flinched at the sight. Three men were throwing rocks at an unseen foe. A sturdy muscular man with dark brown hair laughed at it. "Look, the cowardly creature is even frightened." He pointed at the paint w/dark brown splotches. Then he resumed his aim. Another blond man laughed, "That stupid creature won't come out now and if it does..well then we'll get him. Right?" The muscular man nodded and prepared to aim, when the sound of hoof beats was heard. Quick as lightning, a sandy-haired boy leaped off and grabbed his arm. "Leave it alone, Briktor, " he cried, holding on, "Pick on something that will actually hurt you." He was thrown off and landed on the ground. "Ha, ha," Briktor grinned, "So, Rayden, you came to defend you're little buddies again, huh? Look, men, it's the furless animal man!" They laughed. "Whatcha gonna do about it, boy?" His gray eyes flashed dangerously and then he calmed down. "I don't know.What do you think, Gyrpo?" he asked the paint. The horses reins immediately came undone and he ran off. "Grr," Briktor glared, "You just sent my horse away! You know that, you fool?" He grabbed him and punched him as hard as he could, then threw him down. As he advanced towards him, a dark bay leaped and reared up at him, knocking him down. Briktor and his men ran off. Rayden growled as he pulled himself up, "That dirty jerk!" He looked towards the rocks, "You can come out now. They're gone." A little brown rabbit crawled into his lap, then hopped away. He grinned. The stallion walked over to him. Rayden laughed, "Don't worry, Orion, I can handle myself. He needed to leave that baby alone." The horse shook his mane. He raised his head and froze, ears pricked. Rayden looked on in concern, "Orion?" The bay suddenly shook his mane and lowered his head towards him, The boy looked at him, "Could it be an immortal? This is supposed to be close to dragon country you know." Orion shook his mane and stomped his hoof. Rayden sighed, "Well, it has been a long day. Come on, let's get home. They'll be worried about us." The horse lowered and the boy grabbed his mane and pulled himself over his back. They galloped away in a trail of dust. A young brown-haired woman slowly walked out of the trees. "This is not good. If you can sense them, who knows what else can as well." She disappeared in a light green mist.  
  
The red-head suddenly looked up. Her companions looked at her in worry. "I just sensed another creature."  
The brown slitsker sighed, "There's a lot of us here. That's nothing  
new."  
Artramis shook her head, "No, it was mortal and unfamiliar.  
I hope it isn't the threat Gemstone was talking about." A bat on the branch near her stretched his wing, "That's nothing new. She's always coming up with tales like that to scare the young dragonlings into being aware and obedient. Do not worry yourself over this." The sandy filly near him nipped at his wing. "Whoa, watch where you're eating, bright eyes." The horse glared and spoke only to him and the other creatures surrounding the girl. She sniffed in his face. Artamis, who hadn't heard her, scolded the horse for her behavior, "Twilight, that wasn't very nice and I didn't find it funny! You could have really hurt him! So knock it off." She looked at the bat, "Come on, Duskraz, she won't hurt you again." The bat simply slid up higher away from the filly and smirked. 


End file.
